Fallen Memories
by RogTheGamer
Summary: The story revolves around Asgore's past accompanied with Gaster and Toriel. With the great war soon happening and how Asgore had to deal with so many losses including being trapped down in the underground. With the underground came a lot of despair and Asgore finding ways to bring back hope to the people. More character's shall be introduced with time.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

With every peaceful time ever experienced there was always a time of violence to remind the people how bad the world can really be. With every golden flower that grows there has to be a storm to water it roots. These are the stories long forgotten with the passage time, before the truth of Flowey was revealed, before the first child fell through the hole, before the monsters were locked in the underground. Before everything…

The sun shined brightly throughout the area as it filled the land with its warm embrace waking up all the animals in its light but animals weren't the only thing that it woke up.

"Yaaaaammmmnnnn." With a loud yawn that equaled the large boss monster's size he rose from his bed.

The messy long blonde locks, the large two proud horns, the snow white fur on his face, the king of the monsters had finally awaken. Wakening up in his castle with a sleepy look on his face as he rose from his bed as he made his way toward the window in his chambers. Opening it up to let a breath of fresh air into the room.

"Ah, another day. It looks quite nice day today, maybe I'll take a walk around and see how the kingdom is doing." Asgore spoke to himself.

It had become a habit for him to always making sure his kingdom was happy. He had taken the thrown a few years ago from the previous king and queen. With that he was a perfect candidate especially since he was kind hearted yet strong enough to face all the challenges that came with the title of king. Asgore got himself ready as he dressed himself in his usual relaxed attire wearing minimal armor around his chest with his purple cape hanged at his broad shoulders. Wearing under his armor a loose long sleeved white shirt with purple designs upon it with a simple pair of light purple pants that tucked into his golden grieves.

With his finally combed he made his way down his castle as it was well kept with an occasional hired help coming and cleaning up as Asgore was never one for having servants but rather just hire people and had them come when they could to clean up.

"Good morning King Asgore." Stated one of the female monsters while she cleaned a bookcase.

"Good morning, it's a fine day today. I'm going to take a walk around the kingdom." Asgore stated with a joyful smile.

Asgore made his way to the front doors of his castle quickly stepping out of his castle greeted with his kingdom. Monster children laughing, people walking about attending to their daily lives, as his first stop was going to be the lab. Making his way down the street greeting a few people as he went to the lab noticing young Grillby sitting down in front of the lab on a metal fire proof chair as grillby sat there, his legs still not reaching the floor as he was rather young.

"How is it going Grillby? Gaster not blowing up things in there?"

"…" Grillby was mute as he didn't really speak which was normal as Grillby began motioning his hands in a form of sign language.

"Ah, let's see…No…Explosion…today…That is very good. It's always a mess when they cause explosions. Hahahaha!" Asgore spoke as he tried to read the sign language which he had learned a bit from Gaster.

With that Asgore made his way inside the lab with the sound of gears, electricity, and magic based machines moving around. Gaster had a few helpers but the thing they had in common was they all wore grey lab suits so the stains didn't show up as much except for Gaster who was always methodical in my research and rarely if ever dirtied himself.

Walking into the building Asgore saw all the scientist working on a few projects before finally seeing Gaster as he seemed to be sitting looking over some research results as Asgore quickly made his way toward Gaster.

"Gaster! Hows its goi-"

With Asgore's loud voice made Gaster jump out of his seat as he dropped his research papers as Gaster's eyes quickly flashed between orange and blue before turning over to look Asgore.

"You alright there bud-"

"Why can't you ever knock?! My soul almost leaped out of my chest." Gaster quickly responded holding his hand to his chest.

Gaster was a tall lanky fellow similar in height to Asgore but nowhere near in physical size. He usually wore a white lab coat with a turtle next sweater.

"Sorry Gaster, I didn't think you would have heard me enter the place."

"It's alright, it's alright…So what brings you around your Majesty?"

"Majesty? Come on you known me since we were children. You can call me Asgore, me getting the title of King of the Monsters doesn't change anything. Your still that brilliant small skeleton I met making a sling shot out of twigs and grass."

"Anybody can make a sling shot with a bit of motivation."

"Not a magic powered sling shot that can immobilize it targets upon impact."

"Well that's only normal when you use a-…Never mind that. Just…Make some softer noise when you come in."

"Will do. So how is everything going? No problems?"

"No problems at the moment, were working on a heat based system that can power the town to make electricity. With that we will be able to power the town without having some monsters using their electric abilities that tire them out."

"That's good, that would really help out everybody."

"Indeed, we have the whole team working on it. I just wish Superior Dog would be a tad bit more careful. He seems to get too sentimental and excited when petted."

"Oh come on, you need a bit of muscle to lift all these things. Anyway got some time to walk around the town."

"Yeah…but not too long, I have some experiments that need tending. Plus I need to pick up a few things at the library if you don't mind?"

"Sure, well go there first."

With that they headed out of the lab heading toward the rest of the kingdom as they made their way to the library but just as they approached Asgore quickly stopped just outside the door of the library grabbing Gaster by the shoulder stopping him from entering.

"What the? What is it now Asgore?"

"Tell me Gaster does my hair look ok?" Asgore said with his hands running through his blonde locks pulling them back to try to smoothen them out as Gaster sighed.

"Why would you care about ho you-…Wait a minute."

With that Gaster leaned over to look through the window looking into the library as he noticed the female goat boss monster. Sitting at the front desk, she was taller than most monsters due to her being a boss monster. A snow white fur, floppy ears cascading down the side of her face with two tiny horns at the top of her head.

"Oh…I see. So the goat king is feeling a bit…Horny?" Gaster said with a wide smile as he had a tendency to tease Asgore with the occasional pun.

"Come on Gaster its not like that. I thinks she's rather…pretty. Just look at her…She has the cutest snout, those two little horns, and her-"

"Large rump?"

"Yes, lar- WHAT?!"

"Calm down, calm down, it was just a joke. Anyway, you look fine. So let's go in."

"Alright, alright, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

[Tink-Tink]

The sound of the small bell on the door ringing as the door opened as Gaster walked in followed by Asgore who was a bit large had to turn to his side a bit walking into the building. Everybody was quiet until they saw the king as there was a sudden rush of whispering as it was still the library and people had to be quiet. Asgore rarely went to the library. With that Gaster began walking up right to the front desk where the young boss monster sat behind her desk while Asgore followed behind with nervous steps. Raising her view from her desk she saw Gaster as she greeted him with a smile as she noticed Asgore behind him. Giving him a few glances but her expression not changing.

"Good morning Gaster, I have the books you requested in the back as they are freshly printed." With a soft melodic voice she spoke as Asgore seemed almost memorized by it as he looked over at her.

"Good morning Toriel, it's always nice to see you. Thank you, I brought my friend with me this time."

With that Toriel slowly stood from her chest as she turned to look at the king as she spoke with a small bow as the previous king had people bow to him.

"A pleasure to meet you your Majesty, welcome to library. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh n-no, I'm ok at the moment. Please you d-don't need to bow, I never been much of a fan of it. You can just call me Asgore."

"Well it's a pleasure your Maj- I mean Asgore." Toriel stated with a small giggle as Asgore gave a nervous smile.

With the awkward silence Gaster cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence. Soon noticing the book Toriel had on her desk which was a romance novel.

"A romance novel? Is the teacher in training currently having some kind of fantasies?" Gaster said with a small smile as Toriel simply blushed as she stared down at the book trying to cover it with her hand like paws.

"Well its…ummm…"

"We all have fantasies, it's nothing to be ashamed. Plus from the cover I can tell you are quite fond of bearded men."

"A beard huh?" Asgore whispered under his breath as his hand reached up to touch his chin.

"Well ummm…Anyway let me get those books for you." With that Toriel scurried off to the back.

Gaster turned to look over at Asgore as he cocked an eyebrow.

"So, now you know her name and she likes tall big bearded men. Well there you go."

"What? But she is so sophisticated and I'm just…me."

"You're the king, how much more sophisticated can you get? Trust me, just be yourself and talk to her. You'll be fine."

"A-Alright, alright."

"But you'll do your romancing later, we have to first look over the kingdom."

"Alright."

Finishing up as Toriel came back with a few scientific books as she handed them to Gaster as he needed them. They were mostly about magic powered electronics, scientific theories by older scientist, and one joke book stacked on the very top. It was definitely a weird mix but Asgore knew Gaster long enough to know he liked telling jokes but due to his serious nature and being usually serious his jokes tended to be rather bad and only made the situation awkward if not scary depending on the joke.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Toriel, stay safe." Gaster stated holding his books.

"You too Gaster."

"Well umm…It was very nice meeting you Toriel. I hope we can meet in the future."

"I hope as well Asgore."

With the awkward goodbyes Asgore left with Gaster as they headed out of the library as they came out soon noticing Grillby waiting outside for them with a letter. A little burned around the corners due to Grillby being made of file but for the most part he knew how to control his heat. Soon handing the note to Asgore as he read it.

"Thank you Grillby, lets see…It seems Gerson is calling for a meeting. It seems he has some news for us, lets head over there Gaster."

"Alright, let's see what is happening with Head-Warrior Gerson. He usually comes to tell us the news but it must be important if they sent Grillby."

Soon heading off toward the north side of the kingdom near the castle as the warrior base was held, the sound of grunting monsters and steel colliding. It was the training ground for the warrior monsters. It wasn't a huge army due to the number of monsters but they were all well trained by Gerson himself. The knights outside training in the field as Asgore and Gaster made their way toward inside walking into the building headed straight for the General's office room. The knights opened the door with Gerson looking down at a map of the area as he seemed focused with a few reports left on the table. Gerson was known as the "Hammer of Justice" in some circles as he had been able to save monsters from crazy wild life and even was able to hold off some humans while monster citizens escaped. He was quite the muscular turtle with a large shell for protection.

"Asgore, thank you for coming on short notice. I have a report for you on the current situation."

"What exactly is going on Gerson? Is it about the human situation?"

"Yes, we have been spotting humans slowly increasing their kingdom to the point we can't just turn a blind eye to it. Especially with the event of 2 weeks ago where a fight almost broke out between us for finding a human rather close to the kingdom. It was quickly de-escalated but it has been having my monsters on edge."

"So they are expanding to the point they are getting too close. We had a peace treaty signed by their leaders with the previous king. They know if they break it means war…"

"I'm wondering if they are really loyal to their word as there have been some savage humans that have attacked us but they tend to scare off once we show we are a threat." Gaster stated suggesting an idea to Asgore without really over stepping his boundaries of being the royal scientist.

"The best course of action would be to double the guards on the perimeter facing the human's kingdom while not purposely initiating a confrontation but rather showing that we are ready and patrolling the area in case of something. Do you agree Gerson?"

"I agree Asgore. That would be the best course of action."

With that Gerson cleared his voice quickly barking out orders to the rest of his soldiers before joining Gaster and Asgore.

"Its been a stressful day, why don't we go off and get some drinks?" Gerson said with a hearty chuckle.

"A drink? This early? Its not even lunch time and your already thinking about drinking?" Gaster spoke shaking his head.

"What? Come on, you need to loosen up Gaster if you keep going like this you're never going to get a lovely monster lady by your side or…Is a gentle monster more up your alley?"

"I don't have time for such romantic quarrels, I have many scientific discoveries to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

A few hours would pass before finally hitting lunch time as back at the king's castle he was getting everything ready. He had a chef who cooked for him but that didn't stop Asgore from helping out. He wasn't the best cook or knew too many fancy things about cooking but he did know to make a soothing tea which he simply loved. Golden flower tea, he made a pot of it as Gaster was also quite fond of the taste while Gerson was never much of a tea person. Once setting up the table and all the food he washed his hands and such waiting for everybody to arrive. The first to arrive was Gaster with young Grillby. Grillby always seemed to be excited by seeing all the food and the kitchen. Walking into the large dining room as Grillby smiled coming with Gaster.

"Ah you arrived, always on time."

"Ofcourse, you know I'm never late for anything. I am organized."

Grillby looked up to Gaster as he signed off saying.

[Can I look inside the kitchen?]

"Well shouldn't you ask Asgore? This is his home after all. Grillby is saying if he can look inside the kitchen."

"By all means Grillby, look around as much. We still have to wait for Gerson."

Grillby smiled as he ran into the kitchen soon greeted by the chef as he gave him a tour, he already seen it but he always liked coming over and seeing what the chef was up to. With that Asgore walked toward Gaster as their moods seemed to change for a moment to a more serious talk.

"So tell me how is Grillby doing? Has he been ok ever since his parent's…disappearance."

"His mental condition seems to be doing well as it's recovered just about fully since his abandonment by his parents."

"How cruel, leaving a young child and running away. But he seems to like staying around the lab."

"Indeed, he seems to be fond of cooking as he tends to be cooking most of the time. But his physical condition seems better as well. Due to his body being made of fire, humidity can make him feel sick. But even with his parent's leaving he seems to be quite determined to have a good life."

"Determined? Didn't you say at one point you were studying something like that?"

"Determination…Just some theories I thought about but I have not gotten any real evidence or anything at the moment. There are some monsters that are born with some natural determination that makes them a bit more physically stronger or tougher you could say."

"Ah, so Grillby would have some of this?"

"In a way he might but it's only a theory at the moment. You know how humans are physically stronger than most monsters in the underground and the old tales of humans having souls that monsters could absorb to get great power. For me to study such things would require me to have a human soul…But that would require the death of a human."

"Doing that would cause a war to break out if they discover it's us that took a human. Plus killing someone for no reason…Isn't something that we should, were better than that."

Finishing his sentence Asgore sighed looking down at the floor as they were both silent for a moment before Grillby finally returning from the kitchen as he came out wearing a chef's hat on his flaming head. Which chef hats tended to be quite flame resistant so it was perfect for his head.

"Well aren't you quite the…Hot serving." Gaster joked but it wasn't exactly all too funny to Asgore or Grillby.

"Yeah…Good one Gaster…Well anyway Gerson should be here soon."

A few moments would pass as the sound of Gerson could be heard coming down the hallway as he wasn't exactly ever the quiet one especially since he carried his large hammer around quite a bit.

"This place is as stuffy as ever, Asgore you should really change up the place. It all seems too comfortable, your still a warrior and all this royal stuff is going to make you soft if you're not careful."

"I will Gerson, a king has to be strong. Well anyway let's all sit down and eat, shall we?"

Going toward the table as Asgore sat the end with Gaster and Grillby on one side and Gerson on the other. The chef's assistance came out with the food as they placed a plate for everybody. Each meal was made specific and taking preference into account. Asgore had a balanced meal with vegetable, fruit, and a bit of meat for protein with his tea in a tea cup. Gaster was more into drier foods as he had dried fruits and vegetables with well cooked rice and a significant amount of ketchup on the side with a few potato wedges along with the tea Asgore made. Meanwhile, Gerson had a plate filled with meat and just a bit of fruit with two bottles of alcohol next to him. Grillby had a bit of everything, vegetables, fruit, meat, and some juice. Once everything was served they all began eating. It was nice meal as Asgore always liked eating with people, it made things nice.

"So Gerson have you heard?"

"Heard what Gaster?"

"Asgore is setting his sights on a certain boss monster lady that works at the library." Gaster said with a smile on his lips.

"What?! You mean the tall boss monster lady? I would be careful she has some mean fire magic."

"Fire magic?" Asgore said a bit blushing as he himself liked to use fire magic.

"Oh yeah, one of my men tried to get frisky with her and she blasted him right out of the library."

"Oh yes, she is quite kind but rather intimidating when she angers. She is a motherly type but she is a respectful lady who wants to be treated properly. I would suggest trying to speak to her outside of her job where she isn't as focused, maybe invite her for a walk or see what is she interested in?"

"Well ummm…Ok." He said a bit awkwardly as it was obvious he was a bit nervous by just the thought.

With that they continued eating as they finished up their meals before heading back to their jobs as evening came and went as the day ended.


End file.
